Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and servo sectors. The servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
The data sectors are accessed indirectly using logical block addresses (LBAs) mapped to physical block addresses (PBAs) representing the physical location of each data sector. This indirect accessing facilitates mapping out defective data sectors during manufacturing as well as while the disk drive is deployed in the field. Access commands (read/write) received from the host include LBAs which the disk drive maps to corresponding PBAs using any suitable mapping technique.
The LBA to PBA mapping may also facilitate log structured writes wherein at least part of the disk is written as a circular buffer. For example, the circular buffer may be written from an outer diameter track toward an inner diameter track, and then circle back to the outer diameter track. Data is written to the head of the circular buffer such that the LBAs of new write commands are mapped to the PBAs of the corresponding data sectors. When the same LBA is written by the host, the data is written to a new PBA at the head of the circular buffer and the old PBA is marked invalid so that it may be overwritten. During a garbage collection operation, valid PBAs previously written in the circular buffer may be relocated to the head of the circular buffer so that the old PBAs may be overwritten.